


La partida

by AliTheOrder



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: En una de sus primeras semanas en Limbhad, Shail y Alsan juegan una partida de ajedrez.
Relationships: Alsan de Vanissar/Shail Fesbak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

De todas las reliquias que los antiguos hechiceros habían dejado atrás en Limbhad, lo último que Shail esperaba encontrarse era un viejo ajedrez idhunita en un sorprendente buen estado. Ilusionado, cargó con el tablero y la caja que contenía las piezas y las llevó hasta el salón. Allí, Alsan estaba pasando las horas muertas leyendo uno de los pocos libros de la biblioteca que era capaz de entender, pues la mayoría de ellos estaban en idhunaico arcano. No había muchas formas de entretenimiento en la Casa de la Frontera, y por ese motivo Shail le mostró el juego de mesa al príncipe con una sonrisa victoriosa, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

—Estamos de suerte —comentó, llamando su atención—. ¿Te apetece echar una partida?

Aunque no esperó la respuesta de Alsan para empezar a colocar las piezas en su sitio, porque el príncipe ya lo observaba con interés desde el sofá. 

Shail tomó asiento y empezó poniendo en fila los dieciséis pequeños hexágonos, ocho a cada lado del tablero. Continuó con las cuatro torres de hechicería; una en cada esquina (no pudo evitar sostener la de Kazlunn entre sus dedos unos segundos de más, el recuerdo de su hogar invadiéndolo durante unos breves instantes). Junto a dos de las torres iba un dragón; junto a las dos restantes, un unicornio. Después iban los caballeros de Nurgon, casi en las casillas centrales de cada fila. Por último, presidiendo el tablero, iban Ayshel y el Caballero Blanco.

Cuando hubo terminado de preparar las piezas, Alsan se acercó y se sentó frente a él, dispuesto a dar inicio a la partida. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo rápido al tablero, alzó una mano, deteniendo a Shail antes de que pudiera hacer el primer movimiento.

—Este ajedrez está mal —comentó, con el ceño fruncido.

Shail ladeó la cabeza, genuinamente confundido por su comentario.

—No está perfecto, lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta que tiene varios siglos no está tan horrible...

—No —le cortó Alsan—. Las piezas están mal. ¿Dónde están las representaciones de las Iglesias?

Shail no pudo contener una carcajada. Aquello era simplemente ridículo.

—¿Iglesias? ¿De qué hablas?

Molesto por su reacción, Alsan cogió las figuras de Ayshel y del Caballero Blanco, una en cada mano, y las examinó con cierto desdén.

—¿Quiénes son estos? —preguntó—. En el centro deberían estar dos sacerdotes. Uno de la Iglesia de los Tres Soles. Otra, de la Iglesia de las Tres Lunas.

Shail se inclinó para alcanzar las piezas que Alsan sujetaba, arrebatándoselas de las manos. Sosteniéndolas en la palma de la mano, empezó a explicarle:

—Esta es Ayshel —dijo, señalándola—. La Doncella de Awa. La semimaga que luchó contra Talmannon en la Segunda Era. Y este —continuó, apuntando a la otra pieza—. Es el Caballero Blanco. Su compañero en la batalla. Y siempre han estado presentes en el ajedrez —zanjó, dejándolos en su sitio.

Alsan se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente indignado.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Los magos habéis  _ eliminado _ a la Iglesia del juego?

—En primer lugar, nunca ha estado presente —rebatió Shail—. Y en segundo lugar, la Iglesia ejecutó a cientos de magos y a sus familias en la vida real, así que perdónanos por no quererlos en nuestros ajedreces. Ahora, ¿empezamos la partida?

Alsan suspiró, exasperado, a sabiendas de que aquella discusión no llegaría a ninguna parte. Tendría que adaptarse a esa versión tan... peculiar. Asintió, dejando que Shail moviera uno de sus hexágonos dos casillas hacia adelante. Entonces, Alsan cogió al caballero de Nurgon y la hizo saltar sobre la fila delantera, y Shail no tardó no exclamar:

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡La ficha del caballero no se mueve así! No hagas trampas, anda.

Alsan parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Las fichas que pueden saltar son el dragón y el unicornio. No el caballero —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El príncipe no daba crédito.

—Escúchame, mago. Ya que vamos a jugar con  _ tus _ piezas, qué menos que jugar con  _ mis _ normas.

Shail puso los ojos en blanco. No le parecía un trato demasiado justo, pero tuvo que resignarse a aceptar para continuar con la partida.

El hechicero siempre se había considerado un buen jugador; sin embargo, Alsan se tomaba el juego  _ demasiado _ en serio. Apenas levantaba la vista del tablero, reflexionando sobre todas y cada una de las posibles jugadas, tanto las suyas como las de Shail. Aunque, en realidad, no se podía esperar otra cosa de un maestro estratega. 

La partida transcurrió en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que Alsan fue a mover su Caballero Blanco para defender a una de sus torres, pues Shail lo vio rodar los ojos descaradamente al tener la pieza entre sus dedos, y no pudo callarse:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Vas a hacerla aunque te diga que no, así que…

—¿Por qué los caballeros detestáis tanto la magia? —Adelantó su unicornio un par de casillas.

Alsan dejó su dragón cerca de las filas de Shail con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—No lo sé; ¿por qué los magos sois todos tan arrogantes?

—He preguntado primero —hizo notar Shail, y esbozó una inocente sonrisa al eliminar del tablero a uno de los caballeros de Alsan.

Alsan soltó un suspiro, a sabiendas de que la curiosidad de su compañero era insaciable. No le habían hecho falta más que un par de semanas encerrados en Limbhad para darse cuenta de ello. Así pues, como sabía que el hechicero seguiría insistiendo, respondió:

—No puedes depender de la magia siempre. —Shail se quedó sin la Torre de Kazlunn—. Es demasiado impredecible.

—¿Es que le tienes miedo a la magia? 

Alsan lo miró, impresionado de la forma tan directa que tenía de hablarle su compañero. Se preguntó si su falta de filtros al hacer preguntas se debía a que era mago, o nanettense, o ambos, o simplemente era demasiado fisgón por naturaleza. Si Shail se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro hechicero, Alsan se habría ofendido por su atrevimiento y se habría marchado de inmediato. Pero, en cierto modo, empezaba a admirar su osadía al dirigirse a él. Aunque siguiera considerando que no estaría de más que lo tratara de vos o usara su título al llamarlo.

—No, no le tengo miedo. Pero no la comprendo, y eso me intranquiliza.

Shail asintió, comprensivo, para el asombro del príncipe.

—Es que es complicada —concedió, moviendo a un lado del tablero la torre que le quedaba; la de Awinor—. Yo aún sigo aprendiendo cosas. Aún sigo intentando entender cómo funciona el Alma, o… por qué no podemos volver a casa.

Habló con un deje de culpa en su voz que a Alsan no le pasó desaparecido. Pensó en su siguiente movimiento durante unos segundos antes de llevarlo a cabo, y a continuación, dijo:

—Y te agradezco todos tus esfuerzos, Shail.

Alsan nunca cambiaría de opinión sobre la irritante altanería de algunos magos, pero su compañero era ciertamente modesto para ser uno de ellos, y estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para encontrar respuestas a todos sus problemas, que no eran pocos, precisamente. Al príncipe le habría gustado poder ser de más ayuda a la hora de buscar y ofrecer soluciones, pero en aquel micromundo todo escapaba de su conocimiento.

Al menos, estaba en buenas manos. 

El mago inspiró hondo, desplazando su unicornio a una posición demasiado vulnerable sin querer.

—Sé que odias estar aquí encerrado, pero creo que estoy a punto de descubrir cómo llegar hasta la Tierra. Y podremos empezar por fin a buscar a Lunnaris y al dragón.

Alsan asintió. No dudaba de ello. Cogió su dragón y lo situó cerca del unicornio de Shail, y desde esa casilla amenazó a la Ayshel del mago. Shail se vio obligado a sacrificar a su Caballero Blanco para defenderla. El príncipe perdió su Torre de Drackwen en el siguiente turno, aunque no le importó demasiado.

—Mira —dijo Shail, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Ya sé que preferirías tener a cualquier otro compañero de misión que no fuera yo, quizás a otro guerrero como tú o a un hechicero más experto, pero...

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —lo interrumpió Alsan, ladeando la cabeza. A Shail le extrañó que pareciera sorprendido de verdad.

—Eh... ¿Tú? ¿A todas horas? —respondió, moviendo a su Ayshel hacia la izquierda, de nuevo siendo atacada por las piezas de Alsan—. Aparte de tus quejas sobre la magia, no te gusta lo que pienso sobre las Iglesias, y crees que en Nanetten somos unos raros por no tener monarquía...

Alsan desplazó a su Caballero Blanco hasta acorralar a la Doncella de Shail una vez más, y lo observó con expresión tranquila.

—Es cierto que considero que podrías mostrar más... respeto, hacia la Orden Religiosa, y también hacia la realeza. Sin embargo, no podrías estar más equivocado en lo que se refiere a mi opinión sobre ti y a tu lugar en esta misión. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Yo fui quien insistió que tú debías ser mi compañero.

Shail boqueó, desconcertado ante tal confesión. Eso… no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Tú... insististe?

—Pedí expresamente a los Archimagos que la persona que me acompañara fuera quien hubiera encontrado al unicornio —afirmó Alsan—. Era lo justo, puesto que yo había encontrado al dragón.

Shail jugó su turno sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, abstraído por la revelación del príncipe. Alsan lo quería como compañero. Se sintió un tanto estúpido porque ese pensamiento le hiciera sonreír.

—¿Y... no te arrepientes de que esa persona fuera yo?

—En absoluto —respondió, casi de inmediato. Alsan escogió sus siguientes palabras con cuidado, procurando no decir algo que pudiera sentarle mal al hechicero—. Eres un tanto... excéntrico, es cierto, pero supongo que yo también debo parecértelo a ti. Tenemos costumbres e historias muy distintas, al fin y al cabo. Por eso es imprescindible que lleguemos a ciertos compromisos si queremos que nuestra alianza y nuestra convivencia funcionen.

Shail suspiró. Sí, tenía razón. Ambos deberían poner algo de su parte. Aunque el hechicero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. No había sido una velada tan terrible. Podría acostumbrarse a más como esa.

—Lo sé —musitó.

—Dicho esto, lamento si te he hecho sentir que este no era tu sitio, Shail —agregó Alsan—. Es exactamente donde debes estar.

El hechicero sonrió, conmovido. Antes de poder agradecerle sus palabras, Alsan colocó su caballero de Nurgon frente a la Ayshel de Shail y anunció: 

—Por cierto. Jaque mate.

El hechicero abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito, viendo cómo su Doncella no tenía escapatoria frente a las piezas de Alsan. El príncipe se puso en pie, con una sonrisilla orgullosa asomando por su rostro. Anduvo hasta Shail y, colocándole una mano en el hombro, murmuró:

—Más suerte la próxima vez.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a un boquiabierto Shail a solas en el salón.

Asimilando su derrota, el hechicero comenzó a recoger las piezas. Pero el haber perdido no consiguió desanimarlo lo más mínimo.

La próxima vez. Jugarían una próxima vez.

Lo esperaba con ansias.


	2. La revancha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alsan y Shail juegan otra partida. Esta vez, el resultado es diferente.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿qué llevas puesto?

Shail acababa de entrar al salón, y Alsan observaba su atuendo con desconcierto. El hechicero sonrió ampliamente, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para mostrar sus nuevas ropas, emocionado.

—¡Son ropas terráqueas! —exclamó—. Los humanos de la Tierra empezaban a mirarme de forma rara cuando iba con mi túnica, así que —se señaló con la mano de arriba abajo— me he adaptado a su moda.

Alsan rodó los ojos. Hacía menos de una semana que el hechicero le había informado de la única buena noticia que habían tenido desde que abandonaron Idhún: ya sabía cómo pedirle al Alma que los transportara hasta la Tierra. Y desde entonces, Shail estaba obsesionado con aquel mundo; quería descubrirlo todo sobre su gente y sus costumbres.

Su entusiasmo era innegablemente adorable. Pero Alsan le habría besado los pies a un Archimago antes que admitirlo en voz alta.

—Es mucho más práctico llevar esto —continuó Shail—. ¡Y los zapatos son comodísimos! ¿Por qué no podemos tener esto en Idhún?

Alsan rodó los ojos, procurando ocultar la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios.

—Anda, siéntate y empecemos la partida —dijo el príncipe, empezando a colocar las piezas en su sitio.

Lo habían convertido en una especie de tradición.

Durante la siguiente semana, cada noche (o, bueno, lo que ellos consideran que era la noche, puesto que en Limbhad no amanecía nunca), echaban una partida. Tomaban asiento el uno frente al otro en la mesa del comedor y jugaban durante un par de horas. Y, para la frustración de Shail, Alsan siempre acababa ganando. Aunque, para ser justos, le causaba cierta ternura ver al príncipe sintiéndose tan satisfecho por sus victorias. 

El hechicero movió el primer hexágono.

—¿Sabes lo que me parece más curioso de la Tierra? —Alsan no respondió, porque sabía que Shail se lo contaría de todas formas. Y él lo escuchó con atención mientras hacía su primera jugada—. Que los humanos no conocen la magia. De hecho, no creen en ella. Y eso es porque ellos no usan la energía del mundo para hacer magia, sino para mover máquinas y aparatos increíbles. ¡Como los carros de los que te hablé, que se mueven sin necesidad de caballos! —Soltó un suspiro soñador, cada vez más intrigado por los misterios que ocultaba aquel planeta—. Deberías venir conmigo para verlo con tus propios ojos.

Alsan se horrorizó ante aquella idea.

—No, gracias. Prefiero evitar pisar ese mundo tan extraño todo lo posible. Y no olvides que nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrar al dragón y al unicornio, Shail. Nada más.

La luz en los ojos de Shail pareció apagarse de pronto. Bajó la mirada hacia el tablero, abochornado, y se obligó a centrarse en la partida, adelantando otro de sus hexágonos. Alsan se arrepintió de inmediato de haber usado un tono tan cortante. Inspiró hondo, sacando a jugar a su caballero.

—Pero supongo que… conocer la Tierra un poco mejor nos facilitaría la búsqueda —añadió, en voz baja, el rostro de Shail iluminándose de nuevo—. Así que… cuéntame qué otras cosas has averiguado.

Shail sonrió ampliamente, su brillo regresando de nuevo por el inesperado interés de Alsan. A medida que el hechicero le relataba sus observaciones sobre la Tierra, ambos iban moviendo las piezas de ajedrez de forma distraída.

—Pues resulta que en la Tierra, dividen las diferentes regiones en 'países'. Y el primero en el que aparecí se llama Francia. Tiene paisajes tan bonitos, Alsan… ¡Y unos dulces riquísimos! Te tengo que traer algunos.

—Espera, espera —pidió Alsan, después de mover su dragón—. Tienes ropa terrestre. Y dices que has probado comida de allí. ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero necesario para pagarlo todo?

Shail rió nerviosamente, comiéndose a uno de los caballeros de Alsan con su Torre de Derbhad. Luego, se encogió de hombros al decir, sin demasiado convencimiento:

—…¿Un mago tiene sus trucos?

—Divina Irial, Shail, ¿lo has robado? —se escandalizó el príncipe.

—¡No he robado nada! —protestó—. Ellos…  _ técnicamente _ recibieron dinero…

—Shail…

—¡Vale, eran piedrecitas transformadas con un hechizo ilusorio! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Ni siquiera llevaba dinero idhunita encima en ese momento!

Alsan sacudió la cabeza, prefiriendo no pensar en los problemas en los que el engaño de Shail podía meterlos.

—Mejor cuéntame otra cosa que no tenga que ver con comprar cosas con dinero falso —dijo, matando a uno de los caballeros de Shail con su unicornio.

El hechicero asintió, decidiendo dejar para otro día la conversación sobre comprar aparatos tecnológicos terrestres para llevarlos a Limbhad, y continuó:

—Bien, otra cosa de la que me he enterado es que en la Tierra hablan muchos idiomas. Muchísimos. ¡Sólo en Francia ya se hablan varios! Pero el que más usa la gente es el francés.

Eso confundió un poco a Alsan. En Idhún tenían diferentes versiones del idhunaico, como el arcano y el sagrado, pero el común era el único que se usaba para la comunicación entre personas, con sus respectivos dialectos según las razas, sí, pero comprensible para todos al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo conseguía entenderse la gente de la Tierra?

—Estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas ya, de hecho —añadió Shail, orgulloso.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, señalando con la cabeza al colgante que llevaba el mago en el cuello.

—¿Para qué? ¿No funciona tu amuleto de traducción?

—Sí, sí, funciona perfectamente —aclaró Shail—. Pero no sé, me apetecía probar a hablar con los terrestres sin necesidad de él. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no nos podemos fiar siempre de la magia. —Shail movió su Torre de Kazlunn—. Y tenías razón. El amuleto podría perderse o extraviarse en cualquier momento. Es mejor estar preparados. ¡Sé cómo decir 'dragón' y 'unicornio'!

Alsan no supo qué decir. La capacidad de Shail para adaptarse a aquella situación era tan admirable; no entendía cómo le había sido tan fácil acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida. A él aún le costaba asimilar que en ese micromundo nunca salieran los soles, pero el mago empezaba a parecerse a un humano terrestre.

Era sencillamente asombroso. 

Alsan no pudo dejar de escucharlo durante toda la partida. A pesar de no entender muchos conceptos de los que Shail hablaba, el príncipe no se centraba en eso, sino en la voz del hechicero, en su pasión al hablar, en sus ganas de aprender, en lo bien que le sentaba hablar ese idioma terráqueo tan extraño.

Shail movió su Torre de Kazlunn sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, demasiado ocupado contándole a Alsan una de sus ideas.

—También había pensado que podríamos seguir el horario de Francia; creo que nos beneficiaría a la hora de hacer las compras. Además, esto de dormir cuando tenemos sueño y comer cuando tenemos hambre es un poco caótico… —Calló de repente cuando se dio cuenta de la jugada que había realizado. Había arrinconado a la Doncella de Alsan y ni se había dado cuenta. Pero el príncipe tampoco lo había hecho—. ¿Jaque… mate?

A Alsan se le escapó una leve risa, pensando que Shail le estaba tomando el pelo. Eso era imposible. Él nunca perdía al ajedrez, y menos contra un hechicero.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a realizar su siguiente movimiento, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Shail le había ganado.

El mago soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin te he ganado! ¡Qué bien sienta! 

Alsan todavía observaba el tablero con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Él era de los mejores jugadores de ajedrez en Nurgon; era su juego favorito, por todos los dioses. Shail simplemente había tenido suerte. Mucha.

El hechicero se había puesto en pie y daba saltitos de alegría, anunciando a gritos su victoria, a pesar de que ellos eran las únicas personas en Limbhad.

—¡Te he ganado! ¡He ganado al mismísimo príncipe de Vanissar!

Alsan rodó los ojos.

—No es para tanto.

Shail soltó una carcajada, y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la silla de Alsan, tranquilo. El príncipe lo observó, confuso por la repentina aceleración de sus pulsaciones.

—Sigue diciendo eso, si va a hacer que te sientas mejor —se burló el hechicero, y a continuación, comenzó a canturrear, acercando su rostro al de Alsan—. Te he ganado.

Notando cómo le ardían las mejillas, el príncipe se dio cuenta entonces de su razón de haber sido vencido. Shail. Shail le había distraído. Con sus datos sobre la Tierra, y su radiante sonrisa, y su ridícula ropa nueva…

El hechicero seguía presumiendo. Y a Alsan sólo se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo callar.

Cogió a Shail por el cuello de su estúpida camisa terrestre y lo acercó a él, plantándole un beso en los labios. El hechicero, pillado por sorpresa, buscó un punto de apoyo en la mesa para no desestabilizarse, derribando varias de las piezas del tablero. Pero no tenía ninguna queja. Fue a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad, pero Alsan se apartó de pronto, completamente abochornado.

—Disculpa —murmuró, apartando la vista—. No sé por qué lo he hecho, yo…

Shail no le permitió continuar. Acunó su rostro y lo besó él esa vez.

Por fin había obtenido su revancha. Y qué bien sentaba.


End file.
